Umi O Ochitsuka Seru
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: Three years after the end of The Last Olympian, the seas are stirring. They call for their lost prize. The little girl they lost when she was just a babe. She will answer, in time.


**Author's Note- Hi dere guys! Yeah, I meant to spell it like that. Get over it. :P Well, I hope you guys like this story, for I certainly love the idea.**

**Disclaimer- No, the incredible sexiness that is the Percy Jackson series does not belong to me.**

**Note- Like my other PJ story, there is no second part to the Camp Half-Blood series. This is 3 years in the future. I have nothing against the Heroes of Olympus series, I really don't. It's just that all my best ideas exist without it. –Shrugs- Sorry if you don't like that.**

**_}{_**

**Prolouge**

_**Sanctuary**_

Evil cackles rang in my ears, and then something wet and cold fell onto my head with a plopping sound.

The chunky white milk dripped down in front of my eyes, mingling with the tears.

Said green eyes drifted upwards, landing on a group of laughing kids. There was no diversity. Girls and guys alike laughed at my torment.

I rose to my feet quickly, leaving my uneaten food in its place. The bullies laughed harder, and I ran out of the room. I ran past the vice-principal, who called after me and demanded that I stop.

"Don't run away from the scene of the crime! We'll figure out what you did!" Of course. Just because I can't read and I have ADHD instantly makes me the bad guy. Why couldn't they understand that I just wanted to get through school?

My black hair fell in my face, stinking with rotten milk as my feet carried me to the empty apartment filled with hate and disgust. My aunt and uncle weren't there. Aunt was probably at work, and Uncle was probably out with his friends.

A shiver ran through me at the thought of the disgusting men looming over me with dangerously perverted smirks on their faces.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, and took a cold shower.

_There's never any warm water anymore…_

When I'd gotten all the milk out, and I was dressed once more, I sat down on my bed and drew my knees up, resting my chin on them. Flashes of my mother came to mind, but I shoved them away.

"She's dead, she's never coming back," I snarled, the empty air around me echoing the words back. Tears slipped from my eyes, and before I knew it, I was sobbing wildly. A knock on the door broke me out of my reverie, and fear stabbed me in the heart.

I stood hesitantly, knowing if it was who I thought it was, they'd soon burst in, angry. My fingers closed around the knob, and I turned it slowly.

I was blown away. Instead of disgusting pedophiles, two –at least college age- kids were standing in my doorway, serious expressions marring beauty.

The girl, who stood on the left, had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The boy on the right looked… Like me. His hair was a shade or two lighter, as were his eyes. However, the resemblance was as astounding to me as it was to them.

"Are you Zy Sirois? " The girl asked, her voice filled with shock. The boy stayed quiet, his eyes wide. I couldn't help but be taken aback. My feet shuffled backwards until I hit the wall, and fear made me quiver.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my fingers reaching for the only weapon I had. It was something my mother had left behind. When the katana's handle was in my hand, I swung it forward, a bit of calm stealing over me.

"Annabeth, we're scaring her…" The boy murmured softly.

"Damn right you're scaring me! I've never seen you before in my life, and you know my name. To top it all off, you're in my house!" I shouted.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. We were sent here to get you," The girl said.

I narrowed my eyes, then spat, "Right, and how much candy are you willing to give me if I go?"

The boy that looked so much like me raised a brow, and then put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "What should we do?"

"Send Chiron an Iris-message?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exploded, the katana beginning to tremble in my hands.

"You're a demigod! We were sent here to get you before monsters start coming after you! You're going to be claimed soon, and then it'll be like there's a big target above you!" Percy said, crossing his arms.

My brow furrowed, and the katana slipped from my hand. "Y-You're crazy! My mom and dad were human!"

As the words left my mouth, the phone in the living room rang. Fear gripped my heart, but I didn't move past the people in the doorway to get it. I knew who was calling.

The boy turned around to look at the phone, then back to me. "You gonna answer that? Could be important…" He added the last part when I started furiously shaking my head.

For some reason, the world seemed to slow. The phone stopped ringing, and something exploded through the door. It was my uncle, and some of his friends.

"ZY! Why didn't you answer the damned phone, you little whore?" One of them slurred. My eyes went wide, and I tried pushing the people away, out of sight. Uncle saw them though, and his head tilted to the side in anger. He grabbed the whip from the counter, and advanced towards me.

As he advanced, something inside of me clicked.

_You will not hurt them, Uncle._

With a roar, I charged forward with my katana in hand. He snapped the whip out at me, but some internal instinct made me duck and weave out of the way. My sword snapped out, and I hit him with the flat of the blade.

As much as this man had hurt me, I couldn't kill him. But I wasn't going to let him hurt those strange people.

The world seemed to slow down. I could hear the two screaming in the background, and Uncle's friends yelling as they ran away. Uncle's eyes were narrowed in pure hatred, and before my eyes, his form seemed to change.

_Even a child of Hades will not be able to save you from your fate…_

And as he disappeared, I fainted.

_-The faint gleam of a sea green trident shone above her head, as her father watched the happenings. _

_Another god, one who had bad past experiences with prophecies, watched as well._

_The two brothers wondered when their children would fulfill this strange new prophecy.-_

{}{}{}

**Author's Note- Yes, I know the ending was a bit rushed, but the prologue is finished, and I've started the first chapter. And just a note: THIS IS THREE YEARS IN THE FUTURE! Therefore, there are lots of new kids, and all kinds of other things. This takes place after the ending of The Last Olympian, but there is no Heroes of Olympus series.**


End file.
